Big Brother
by AnaTris1603
Summary: "I get up feeling weird in my bed, feeling awkward and strange. And then I realize that I'm not in my bed. I'm in "Big Brother" Tris needs the money of the award of big brother for prevent a big such mess. She and her brother going to try enter in Big Brother for save their parents of a big problems, but when they are here their goals start to change.
1. Chapter 1: A Big Debt

_**"A BIG DEBT"**_

* * *

"I get up feeling weird in my bed, feeling awkward and strange. And then I realize that I'm not in my bed. I'm in "Big Brother"

**Author's Note**

**Important Note! **In my history, Tris is beautiful, and that means that she has much butt and breast, and because of that, curves, and she doesn't have a long nose, and she is still short and pale. I going to try to do the personality like Tris's one, tell if I don't.2

I wait you like it and please comment, because I never have seen "Big Brother" and I don't know so much about it, only the basic. Please review and give me ideas, I going to thank to you so much.

* * *

**Tris's ****point**** of ****view**

I have been in my parent's house, since I was a baby, and when I log on at the university, she said that I can stay here until I have my own life, so Caleb and I are still living here. Some people think that we are a dependent little kids, but the really reason for be here, is because mom and dad feel alone and we want to be with them until we can.

I just walk out the University so many minutes ago, so I am about arrive at house.

While I'm walking I see the few trees' leaves, moving with the air's breeze. There aren't so many trees with leaves, because I live in Chicago, and we are in December so the weather is cold and the trees' leaves fall down. I like the cold of Chicago; the snowflakes falling down in the street and covering the entire city as a white blanket. Some people think that the gray sky is dismal but for me is heartwarming.

When I arrive at home I see the pale light, illuminating the small living room. I always feel happy when I arrive at home, and today is not the exception. I feel the warm of the heater invade my body, so I take off my sweater.

"Beatrice?" I listen, Caleb whisper. He has a troubled face and a sad gaze. The fright invades me as water in the shower. I only saw that Caleb's face few times, and after saw it, didn't pass cheerful things.

"Caleb, Is all Okay?" I ask getting near to him, with a comfort voice. Maybe he is the big brother, but all in this world need some comfort comments, regardless the age or gender.

"Our mom needs talk to you" I feel more dread in my thinking. _What happened now? _is the only thing I can think with clearly.

"Where is she?"

"She is in the dining room"

When he say that, I turn my slowly way of walk, into a desperate running. I arrive at the dining room and I see my mom and dad here. My dad is here with his hard face and my mom has her green eyes injected in blood and her face is red, like if she was crying. When I see her like this, I feel the tears about to fall on my cheeks.

"What happened?" I say and my voice breaks.

"Beatrice, please, just sits down." My father tells me. I sit down in the chair in front of my mother, and my dad start to talk. "Listen. Your mother has a big debt of money with her boss, and she can't pay it, so if she doesn't do it in five months, they could take from us the house."

I feel a warm tear slide in my cheek.

"We are sorry, but you and Caleb must to leave the house." He says.

"Bu-bu-t-but must be a way to page it." I say scared.

"Beatrice, please, just understands."

"That's not for me. I don't want my parents without house. What do you think that you going to do?"

"Beatrice…"

"No. Beatrice anything. I am going to help you to pay that debt and anyone going to get out of this house." I say leaving the dining room and then I feel something stopping me. I turn around and I see my father here.

"Beatrice, I know that you are concerned, but there is no way to earn one hundred thousand in five months." He tells me. My chin fall down and the tears swap my eyes. My dad extends his arms and I don't doubt before throw in his arms. He strokes my hair again and again, and I start to feel calm.

"I can't do anything, Right?" I say and my voice breaks for second time today.

"I think not, Beatrice."

"When are we needed to go?"

"Before, May sixteen."

"I going to miss you"

"We going to miss you too"

I move away and up the stairs running. Caleb is here.

"You don't give up yet. Do you?" He says

"Why do you say that?"

"You never give up"

I go in my room and close the door behind me.

Caleb is right. I never give up.

* * *

Caleb went in my room before I in. He is all set to help me so we have been thinking in a way to earn the money.

"Beatrice, come on, give up right now. There is no way to…"

"Caleb, if you aren't going to help, please leave" He snort.

The silence invades the room and then Caleb says:

"Beatrice, have you ever seen "Big Brother"?"

"Does that going to help?"

"Only answer me"

"No, I only heard about it"

Then he goes running to his room, happy as a five years boy in Christmas. He brings his computer and starts to write in his searcher _Big Brother._

"Really, Caleb? I can't understand how you can see a television show right now" I say.

He ignores me and keeps searching.

"Beatrice, do you know what is the award for the winner if Big Brother?" He says and I start to feel puzzled.

"No." The curiosity invades me and I feel the need to know what it is.

"Five hundred thousand." My chin falls down.


	2. Chapter 2: The Applicant's Test

_**"THE APPLICANT'S TEST"**_

* * *

**TRIS'S POINT OF VIEW**

"Five hundred thousand" Caleb says and my chin falls down. "Beatrice, I know it is a crazy, and a stupid plan, but it is our only option. We have to do this"

"Yeah, I know, but… I even know what to do in that show." I say a little puzzled.

"Do you want help our parents" He says and I nod slowly. "Well, listen to me. We are going to audition for that TV show, and we going to try to win the award, okay?" I nod again.

"But what is that program about"

"Read the third and fourth requirements" He gives me his computer, in it there are so many black small letters. I start to read it, aloud.

_3. You must be willing to live in the Big Brother house located in Los Angeles for approximately 100 days on such dates to be determined by Producers in their sole discretion with approximately a dozen strangers where you will have little or no privacy. If you are chosen to live in the house, it is your responsibility to make any necessary arrangements with your employer and family in anticipation of your extended absence from home. _

_4. The house is extensively outfitted with video and audio recording devices which will record, broadcast and exhibit your actions and voice at all times, twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week in every room of the house for the duration of your participation in the contest. You will be observed at all times by the Producers as well as the general public watching on television, the Internet, mobile devices and any and all other media._

"Caleb, b-b-bu-b-but I can't live with a dozen of stranger approximately three months without privacy. They're going to be watching me while I am taking a shower. Caleb I can't do this." I say returning his computer to him.

"Beatrice, the idea doesn't like me so much, but we have to do it for our parents." He says. My brother Caleb is always like this; he is selfless and solidary. Sometimes I feel jealous for him, because I don't have that strong to resign to myself, but somehow I gather the strong enough for say:

"I'll do it" He smiles at me, and we start.

"Well, first we need to do a video about us. You need to talk about you and…"

"Talk about me? Caleb. Even you know anything about me." I say and it's true. I never talk about myself with other persons. My secrets and my reserved personality are like a shield that keep me save.

"I know it, but you only need to talk about you, without modesty. I can help you if you want."

"Continue" I say.

"Like I was saying, you need to do a video talking about you, and telling them why do you want to be in Big Brother, and why do you think that you can win." _But I don't think that I can win _I think in my mind. "You need to take a picture of you and then complete some questions. It not so difficult"

"Yeah it isn't, we only need to give all our information to a couple of strangers. Anything that someone doesn't do every day, right?" I say sarcastically and he rolls his eyes.

We take our photos first. Caleb is so handsome in his one. He is tall and you can see his green eyes and his highs cheekbones, and his short brown hair. The mine it not pretty.

My complexion is thin, but despite that I'm not exactly flat, but instead have much more butt than normal girls, whom many girls envy it, but I really hate have a big butt, partly because it does not seem attractive to me and gets a lots of bad intentions. My breast is not as big as my butt but a considerable amount.

Is true, I'm not high, but enough to have pale, long legs. Also I have big blue eyes that I've always had, with long lank eyelashes attached to them and the blonde hair with golden light flashes in my head. My lips are a little plump but not overdone, and are defined, curved, and slightly wider.

I don't like my aspect, but I think that I can't do anything.

"Well I'll do my video first, it mustn't last more than three minutes. Can you help me?" he says giving me the camera. When I'm recording he talk about what does him like; book, philosophy and mechanic topics. He says that he thinks that he could win because he is smart and cans do friend quickly. He talks too about our parents and for what we need the money. Before I can notice it, I'm in front of the camera and my hand sweat and I need to clean it in my pants.

"Calm down Beatrice, you can do it. Remember say that you are smart, brave and selfless" Caleb "animates me.

"But I'm not selfless or…"

"Forget the modesty"

"I'm not being modesty"

"Only do it"

"Okay"

"And… start" I feel nervous when he finish to say that but I have courage yet. For my parents.

"Hello. My name is Beatrice Prior" In my mind that sounds good but when I say it sounds ridiculous.

"But I go by Tris. I'm a girl introverted with twenty one years, I'm not really nice but I do what I can. My favorite color is blue, because the water and the sky when is summer in Chicago, is of that color. I'd like the music and the pictures or arts, I'd like sing too but I don't do it usually. I'd like story books too and the school books. I'm not good fitting with the people but I have many friends. I think that I can win because…"

My mind is in blank but if I want to get in the casting I need to really talk what I am thinking so I do it.

"Because my brother and my parents say that I'm smart, brave and selfless, I really don't think so but I accept it. "I" think that I can win because I can be separated of my friends and my house without problems" well I'm lying right now.

"I'm studying in the university, but I want to enter in Big Brother because my parents need the money of the award and I want to give it to them if I win. I really want to help in what I can." I haven't notice that my eyes were burning in fire and the tears were about fall. I'm not of that girls that cry for whatever but I'm sensitive and that is not exactly whatever.

"I really need an opportunity. I want to be in the program, even though, I am not going to have privacy, thing that I hate, but I can do it for my parents. "

"Court. That was very good "Tris" He says doing emphasis on "Tris"

"Thanks Caleb. Let's answer the questions"

* * *

**First name**

_Beatrice_

**Last names**

_Prior Wright _

**E-mail address**

_Beatrice1603 (it is not a real address)_

**Applicant's city**

_Chicago_

**What state do you live in?**

_Illinois_

**Applicant's Occupation**

_Student_

**Birth Date**

_16/03/1993_

**Applicant's height**

_5'5_

**Applicant's weight**

_116 lbs._

**Applicant's gender**

_Female_

**Applicant's Hair color**

_Blonde_

**Applicant's Ethnicity**

_Native American_

**Name of last School/University Attended**

_Chicago University_

After that we send the information.

* * *

**2 MONTHS AGO. FEBRUARY TWO.**

The phone rings and I go running to answer it. I'll still living in my parent's house. They don't know anything about the Big Brother audition. Caleb and I were waiting the results for tell them but seems that we don't be accepted. When I put the phone in my ear I say.

-Hello?

-Is here Beatrice and Caleb Prior?

-Yes, it's me.

-We are the Producers of Big Brother, you and your brother are in the Semi-Finals to be accepted.

My heart and my breath stops.

**A/N**

**Sorry for that chapter. I promise update something more interesting.**


End file.
